


be still and know that i'm with you

by orphan_account



Series: did i find you, or did you find me? [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Children's Stories, Implied Relationship(s) - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Still Fluff, im too fluffy, mentioned dick grayson/damian wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The beginning of an endgame.





	1. together, we'll make it

**Author's Note:**

> the fray = yes

“You’re so pure and tiny,” Jason whispers, using a warm cloth to wipe something off of Eijaz cheek.

He was officially adopted into the family, as a Todd, with wide eyes and possibly the cutest smile Jason had ever seen. It wasn’t that Bruce hadn’t accepted it as a valid thing that was meant to happen, but they’d wanted to keep him out of spotlights for as long as they could. Avoiding the Wayne last name was sadly the best way they could do that.

“Jason?” Bruce asks gently from the doorway. “Did I come at a bad time?” His dark eyebrows pull together over his eyes, as if he’s asking another question with the movement, but Jason isn’t looking to decipher it.

But his fingers curl around the cloth without squeezing the water out of it, and he finally moves away to dump it into the sink, before looking over his shoulder. “I told you I didn’t think I’d make the right decisions, didn’t I?” He whispers. “Maybe you were right, B. First night. Maybe I can’t take care of myself or Eijaz.” He runs a gentle hand over the baby’s scalp, and Eijaz gasps softly, little hands moving up to touch Jason’s wrist. 

“I also told you that you would,” says Bruce after a moment. “You will.” He heads over to put a gentle arm around Jason, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Yeah.” Jason says with a raise of his brows. “Except--” 

“You will.” Bruce interrupts before the other man can fix it, and looks down to where Eijaz is, still staring at both of them like it’s something new. “You will. I’m not hearing this, Jay. You’ll do fine with everyone here to help you, okay?”

Jason moves hands over to scoop Eijaz up in his arms, smiling lopsidedly. “Where even is Damian? It’s been what, three days?” 

“Came and went,” Bruce admits. “With Dick, I think.”

“Of fucking ‘course.” Jason mutters, but then looks shocked when Bruce gives him a glare.

“Language, Jason! The baby!” Bruce scolds, and Jason shoots him a lopsided grin.


	2. oh, what the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should have expected this, but that didn’t really make it less awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest are written in present tense, but this is past. why? no idea. if that bothers u, don't read it, mates.

“Bruce, B, you gotta--” Jason broke off with a high pitched whine, his back arching where the man was over top of him, their eyes meeting in the midst of all the need. Both of them needed something, something from each other, so desperately enough that Jason knew he’d left marks from his nails on the older man’s back. Bruce gave a hum, or more of a rumble from deep in his chest, of contentment. Jason had been away on a mission for weeks, and this was their first night back together, so he was having cravings, for the touches, the hands that were on hips hips, squeezing. 

But then, those were footsteps. Footsteps against the wooden floor, as if someone was descending the hall in bare feet, and Jason moved quietly to stand onto his feet, searching around for his boxers on the floor. Once he pulled them up, he looked around for his pants, giving Bruce a wide-eyed look, and a gesture for the man to pull up the sheets. They didn’t need to haunt anyone for their entire life, especially not if the person approaching was who Jason thought it was. His cheeks flushed at the idea, of it perhaps being their adopted son, but Jason knew with their luck, it probably was. Bruce hadn’t been the only one who had clung by his side that day -- they’d spent ages trying to get Eijaz to go to bed, promising that Jason would be there when he woke up.

There was a knock against the door, and Jason cursed as he pulled up his sweatpants, before stepping over to open it. It was, in fact, Eijaz, with ruffled brown hair, sleepy hazel eyes and covered in freckles from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. “Hey, buddy.” Jason whispered as he bent down, scooping the boy into his arms. “Let’s head back to bed, since Dad’s getting a little tired. We want to let him sleep so we can do something fun tomorrow, right?” He glanced over his shoulder, offering an embarrassed and sorry smile to Bruce, but the man gave a little smile in reply.

Jason stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, and hummed as he headed down the hallway to Eijaz room. The room, he’d in fact, spent the first night with the baby, worrying with Bruce about how everything would all work out. It was funny, in retrospect, because now Jason couldn’t remember a life where he wasn’t spending it with their son. “What’s up?” He asked, and Eijaz snuggled closer to him, giving a muffled yawn into his shoulder.

“Bad dream, Dad.” He mumbled, tightening his arms around his father’s shoulders, obviously not wanting to let go. Even as Jason opened the door to his room and set him down on his bed, he still seemed reluctant. He seemed reluctant as Jason tucked him in too, flicking on the light on the side table and grabbing a book, pulling over a stool to sit down. “What’re you gonna read?” Eijaz asked curiously as he sat up. 

Jason didn’t respond with words, but again a hum as he opened the book, beginning to read it for his son.

When he’d finished, Eijaz was sleeping again, arms curled around the plush dog Dick had gotten him for the previous Christmas. The spoiled brat of their family now, because even Damian couldn’t help but be nice to him when he was around, couldn’t help but treat him like the angel he was on some occasions. Bruce gave him everything he asked for, if Jason didn’t raise his voice to object. “He’ll be a brat if you say yes all the time,” Jason had said firmly. “No exists. Try.” 

They both had a hard time with that though, and Jason could admit that the fathers he knew made it look a lot easier than it actually was. Jason slipped the book back into the shelf after he’d turned the light off, putting the stool back where it was meant to be, and then heading to the door. “Love you,” he whispered into the quiet air, to his sleeping son, and then stepped out. The hallway was still dark, but Jason would be able to find his way back to their bedroom if the world was on fire, just to find Bruce, to have the man hold him just one more time. Except, when he returned, Bruce wasn’t there. The bed was empty and Jason returned to his side, but felt the other one with a hand.

It was warm, Bruce hadn’t gone far. His eyes searched the room, spotting the light shining under the bathroom door, and his lips tipped upwards. So, he really wasn’t that far. Just in a room connected to theirs. When the door opened, Jason didn’t see Bruce, but more heard him as he made his way back to the bed, cupped Jason’s cheek and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. It was different compared to earlier. There was still need, but they both weren’t as desperate now. They were slower. It was as if Bruce was attempting to coax Jason out of something, drawing him out of some sort of shell with a kiss, languid, as if they had days, or years, for this.

“I still need you.” Jason whispered when Bruce pulled back, the man nuzzling into his neck and sucking gently there, a mark that he would be seeing in the morning. Brushing his teeth in the mirror, a dark splotch on his skin.

“I know.” Bruce whispered in reply.


End file.
